The enzyme dipeptidyl peptidase IV, herein abbreviated DP-IV (and elsewhere as DAP-IV or DPP-IV) and also known by the classification EC.3.4.14.5, is a serine protease that cleaves the N-terminal dipeptide from peptides that begin with the sequence H-Xaa-Pro (where Xaa is any amino acid, although preferably a lipophilic one, and Pro is proline). It will also accept as substrates peptides that begin with the sequence H-Xaa-Ala (where Ala is alanine). DP-IV was first identified as a membrane-bound protein. More recently a soluble form has been identified.
Initial interest in DP-IV focussed on its role in the activation of T lymphocytes. DP-IV is identical to the T cell protein CD26. It was proposed that inhibitors of DP-IV would be capable of modulating T cell responsiveness, and so could be developed as novel immunomodulators. It was further suggested that CD26 was a necessary co-receptor for HIV, and thus that DP-IV inhibitors could be useful in the treatment of AIDS.
Attention was given to the role of DP-IV outside the immune system. It was recognised that DP-IV has a key role in the degradation of several peptide hormones, including growth hormone releasing hormone (GHRH) and glucagon-like peptide-1 and -2 (GLP-1 and GLP-2). Since GLP-1 is known to have a potentiating effect on the action of insulin in the control of post-prandial blood glucose levels it is clear that DP-IV inhibitors might also be usefully employed in the treatment of type II diabetes and impaired glucose tolerance. At least two DP-IV inhibitors are currently undergoing clinical trials to explore this possibility.
Several groups have disclosed inhibitors of DP-IV. While some leads have been found from random screening programs, the majority of the work in this field has been directed towards the investigation of substrate analogues. Inhibitors of DP-IV that are substrate analogues are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,928, U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,396, WO95/15309 (equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,560 and EP 0731789), WO98/19998 (equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,155), WO99/46272 and WO99/61431. The most potent inhibitors are aminoacyl pyrrolidine boronic acids, but these are unstable and tend to cyclise, while the more stable pyrrolidine and thiazolidine derivatives have a lower affinity for the enzyme and so would require large doses in a clinical situation. Pyrrolidine nitriles appear to offer a good compromise since they have both a high affinity for the enzyme and a reasonably long half-life in solution as the free base. There remains, however, a need for inhibitors of DP-IV with improved properties.